A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recycling, more specifically, a garbage processing unit that organizes and compresses recyclables.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with recycling. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a recycling organizer and compressor comprised of a series of top compartments aligned above a series of bottom compartments; wherein a hydraulic cylinder is concentrically aligned with the top compartments to provide a compressor function attributed with opposing compressor plates that can descend into opposing top compartments to compress recyclable materials contained therein; where after a support base is removed and the recyclables are compressed and shredded upon passing through a screen via the same hydraulic cylinder and compressor plate, and there after the compressed and shredded recyclable material descends below to the respective bottom compartment, and thereafter the compressed recyclables is removed from the bottom compartment; wherein the entire apparatus includes caster wheels that mobilize the apparatus.
The Roberts patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,304) discloses a carousel compactor for selectively sorting and recycling multi-component refuse. However, the carousel compactor does not compact and shred recyclables when transferring from a top compartment to a bottom compartment.
The Carter et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,341) discloses a solid waste compactor having multiple receptacles. However, the waste compactor does not sort, compact, and shred.
The Ziegler patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,438) discloses a refuse compactor device which consists of a hydraulic cylinder and ram. Again, the compactor device does not include a top compartment and corresponding bottom compartment, and between which recyclables and/or refuse is compressed and shredded.
The Willis patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,492) discloses a device for recycling glass containers comprising a rotatable carousel having a plurality of glass receiving receptacles. However, the device is directed to recycling glass and not other recycleables or refuse.
The Nowak patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,323) discloses a multiple bin solid waste compacting device. However, the compacting device does not sort or shred recyclables or refuse.
The Clark patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,577) discloses a carousel device, which collects recyclable refuse material in separate compartments. However, the device does not sort, compress, and shred the various recyclables.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a recycling organizer and compressor comprised of a series of top compartments aligned above a series of bottom compartments; wherein a hydraulic cylinder is concentrically aligned with the top compartments to provide a compressor function attributed with opposing compressor plates that can descend into opposing top compartments to compress recyclable materials contained therein; where after a support base is removed and the recyclables are compressed and shredded upon passing through a screen via the same hydraulic cylinder and compressor plate, and there after the compressed and shredded recyclable material descends below to the respective bottom compartment, and thereafter the compressed recyclables is removed from the bottom compartment; wherein the entire apparatus includes caster wheels that mobilize the apparatus. In this regard, the garbage processing recycler departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.